


Azul Troubles

by CutePaladins, Zuzonicorn



Series: The Lion's Den (Stripper AU) [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°), Aged-Up Character(s), Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Gen, Stripper!AU, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, also pidge doesn't strip so calm your horses, shiro wears high heel boots, the stripper au we deserve, they strip and it's wonderful, they're all 18+ so chill, this first chapter is short but i promise they get longer, this started cuz somebody wanted their nails painted, ya bois gonna be nakey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-08-10 05:09:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7831567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CutePaladins/pseuds/CutePaladins, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zuzonicorn/pseuds/Zuzonicorn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A regular of Azul's (Lance's) becomes problematic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Azul Troubles

**Author's Note:**

> This is a collaborative piece written by everyone at [cutepaladins](http://cutepaladins.tumblr.com/) on tumblr.

Lance was just enjoying giving his dance, the rhythm of  _ Propuesta Indecente _ flowing through his body.  His hips rotated, the motion like running water all the way from the tip of his nose to the bottoms of his feet.

The man he was giving the dance to was a regular of his.  An older guy with dark hair and wrinkled skin and a look in his eyes Lance was never comfortable with, but hey, the guy payed $300 a pop for the private dances  he requested weekly, testing Lance’s creativity with a different song every time.

He let out a surprised squeak when the man’s hand hit his ass, quickly falling back into his smirk and dancing away slightly. 

“Ah-ah” he teased. “You can look, but you can’t touch.”

Growling, the man conceded and sat back. “Alright. I just thought since I’m a regular…”

“‘Just because you’re a regular’ don’t mean shit,” Lance retorted, slowly getting back into the rhythm of the dance.  “You know the rules here, and if you don’t follow them, you’ll have to deal with my manager.”

The man \--who had yet to share his name with Lance- -gulped.  Everyone knew who the manager was.   _ Allura. _

Allura was someone  the customers feared  and the employees respected. She was known for walking around the club, eyes searching for unruly patrons and disrespecting of her dancers.  There was one customer who kept insisting Pidge dance when they were going to the bar to get a drink (non-alcoholic, of course).  Coran, behind the bar, notified Allura when Pidge gave the signal.  Action was taken immediately and the guy was thrown out by Hunk.  In short, Allura was not a force to be reckoned with.

Dancing resumed, and the song eventually ended.  Lance turned to leave the room, grabbing his discarded clothes on the way out.  He made it as far as turning the handle before he felt unwanted hands grip his ass.

A yelp slipped passed his blue-coated lips, body thrusting forward in his shock.  His torso was slammed against the door, cheek pressing into the cool wood.  The hands squeezed harder, and his hands reached back to push away the patron, only to be crushed between the man’s body and his.

“Let me go!” Lance yelled, struggling against the hold.

Gross, sticky breath was blown into his face as the man whispered to Lance.  “How about you give me your body this time?”  He licked the shell of Lance’s ear.  “I’ll throw in a couple hundred extra bucks,” he chuckled.  Suddenly that chuckle was a lot more intimidating.

“Even if I wanted to, which I  _ don’t _ , it’s against the law.  I’d get fired and we’d both get arrested.”

“No one has to know.  Your boss doesn’t have to know.”  His hand slithered into the 

waistband of Lance’s cheeksters.  Lance felt like he was going to throw up.

A thought came to his mind.   _ Hunk!  Oh, buddy, please please please come rescue me! _

He desperately wanted to call out for his friend, to scream for help, but he didn’t know what the man, whose fingers were currently  _ way _ too close to his asshole, would do to him.

“C’mon, pretty boy, give yourself to me.  I’ll make sure you feel good, too.”  He began trailing sloppy, gross kisses down Lance’s neck, his alcohol-scented breath making Lance shudder.  He was definitely going to take a nice, hot shower after he was freed from this.

The gross, meaty hand that wasn’t in Lance’s shorts lifted up the hem of his shirt, sliding up his torso to brush over his nipple.  He was definitely going to throw up.

It was at that moment that angels sang, crops grew, the world was no longer hungry, and God himself descended from the sky.

The door was pushed open with enough force to send the two crashing to the floor.  Standing there, haloed by the light of the club, was Hunk, in all his big, powerful glory.

On his face he wore a tight smile.  “Sorry,  _ sir,  _ but your time with Azul is up,” he spat in disgust as he  _ literally _ lifted the man off the floor by his shirt.  “As of this moment, you are officially banned from ever coming back to the Lion’s Den.  If I even see you near this club, I will not hesitate to call the police.  Are we clear?” he glowered menacingly.  If Lance wasn’t so grateful, he himself would be scared of the sight that is and angry Hunk.

Lance followed the large man as he kindly escorted (read:  _ forcefully ejected _ ) the man from the club, pulling on his overshirt as he walked.  As soon as the offender was removed from the property, Hunk weaved through the frozen crowd back to his friend.

“Lance, are you okay?”

Lance grinned.  “Yeah, thanks to you.”  He rubbed his neck.  “I think I’m going to ask if I can go home.  See you there?” he asked, leaning up to kiss Hunk’s cheek.

Hunk returned the kiss.  “See you there.”


End file.
